kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MOTS4: Nieograniczony Samuraj i Mrożon we własnych osobach
Jasna cholera! - krzyknąłem. Do późna grałem w FIFĘ 15, a tutaj 7:05. Nie miałem czasu niczego zjeść, ani się umyć, szybko wyszorowałem zęby, umyłem twarz, poprawiłem hair i wyszedłem z domu. Autobus jeszcze nie przyjechał, na przystanku stało piętnaście osób. Zauważyłem Doriana. - No siemasz! - krzyknął. - Yo! Masz jakąś wiadomość? - zapytałem. - Ogłosiłem na FB, ze szukamy zawodników, ale nikt nie polubił, nie skomentował, nie udostępnił... Nie wiem... Może dzisiaj w szkole coś o tym wiedzą. - Dobra, jedzie autobus! - krzyknąłem patrząc się na drogę. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu razem z Dorianem i włączyłem telefon. Wyświetlił mi się obraz, a na nim przypominający głowę smoka rysunek. - I jak? - Ty... Niezłeeee... Ale co to jest? - zapytał Dorian. Odpowiedziałem mu, że jest to pierwszy projekt loga Royiaru. Ma się składać z trzech barw: czerwony, żółty i granatowy. - Supcio... Kiedy masz zamiar pokazać to Kazamiemu? - Nie wiem... Jeszcze nie w tym tygodniu... Muszę nad tym popracować... - Ok, ok... Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, panowała ta sama atmosfera co zawsze. Wszyscy rzucali w siebie papierem, mi wrzucił jakiś trzecioklasista gumkę do ścierania za kołnierz. Podeszła do nas babka od fizyki, całkiem nieprzyjemna facetka. - Luke, mógłbyś w tej chwili założyć mundurek?? - Ale... - Nie! - przerwała mi. - Nie wyjeżdżaj mi z tym ale tylko zakładaj, już! Ty też Dorian! Dorian przestał się uśmiechać, nie było mu już do śmiechu, kiedy również musiał zakładać mundurek. Pobiegliśmy do przebieralni, przebraliśmy się w sportowe ciuchy i podeszliśmy do drzwi. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Pan Kazami pojawił się trzy minuty po dzwonku. - Ok, gamonie! Wchodzić! - krzyknął Kazami to pozostałych. - Luke, Dorian, zostańcie na chwilę... Dziesięć okrążeń do okoła hali! Migiem! - Co się dzieje? - A więc tak... Ja mam lekcję tylko z wami i klasą a. Do klasy b chodzą dwaj calkiem nieźli koszykarze. Usłyszałem, że dzisiaj po szkole grają na tej hali w kosza. Moglibyście przyjść i zapytać się, czy by nie zechcieli dołączyć do Królewskich. - Ok! Będziemy pamiętać! - krzyknęliśmy jednocześnie i wbiegliśmy na salę. Nie musieliśmy biegać 10 razy, wystarczy, że ćwiczyliśmy... Niespodziewanie szybko minęły dwie godziny WF. Nadszedł czas matematyki. Oczywiście matematyka z naszym wychowawcą jest zawsze śmiechowa, i nie truje nam tyłka, nie to co na fizyce... Okropne babsko... Po wszystkich lekcjach zastałem Doriana przy poidełku. Przerwałem mu łapczywe picie i powiedziałem: - Musimy się gdzieś schować. Ci z b mogą lada moment przyjść. - Ok. - Dorian poszedł za bar z przekąskami i schował się w szatni. - Dobry pomysł. - pochwaliłem Doriana i schowałem się za nim. Niebiesko włosy chłopak rozejrzał się po korytarzu, stwierdził, że nikogo nie ma. Drugi chłopak, brunet z kapturem na głowie szedł na luzie na halę. Krzyknął: - Mati, nie szalej taak! Po paru minutach zaczęli już grać. Kiedy ja i Dorian staliśmy przy szybie, oni nie zwracali na nas większej uwagi. W końcu wszedłem na salę, złapałem piłkę i rzuciłem do kosza, wypychając swoją piłką piłkę Mateusza Sharpa. Mina drugiego chłopaka, Adriana wyglądała tak w stylu: WTF!. - K-kim jesteście? - zapytał Sharp. - Ja jestem Luke, a to Dorian. - Yo! - krzyknął Dorian i złapał piłkę. Rzucił ją do drugiego kosza stojącego 20 metrów od nich. - Ej... Jak Ty to zrobiłeś? - zdziwił się Mati. - Mniejsza oto... Czego chcecie? - zapytał drugi, Adrian. - Dobrze gracie... Chcemy... Chcemy zagrać. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Proponuję dołączenie do reaktywowanej szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, Royiaru. - Nie obchodzi nas to. Nie potrzebujemy rozgłosy. - rzekł Adrian. - Serio? - zdziwił się Mati. Adrian spojrzał na niego gniewnym spojrzeniem. - Ano... ano tak! Nie chcemy. - Przecież dobrze gracie, trochę treningu i już jesteśmy w finałach! - krzyknął Dorian. - Nie! - krzyknęli obaj. - Nie dajcie się dalej prosić. Wszystkie laski będą na was lecieć! - krzyknął Ruekai. - Ja mam dziewczynę. - odparł Adrian. - Hm... laski? Że wszystkie??? - powtórzył Mati. - Tak. Mati odwrócił się i spojrzał na Adriana. Naradzali się, aż w końcu Shane przemówił: - Ok, możemy dołączyć, ale pod warunkiem... Musicie wygrać z nami w kosza. - Haha... Na poważkę? Teraz? I myślicie, że wygracie? - zaskoczył mnie ich układ, ale byłem zadowolony z tego. Wziąłem piłkę do ręki i poszedłem na środek boiska. Postanowiłem rozegrać. Stałem naprzeciw Matiego. Adrian podrzucił piłkę i obaj podskoczyliśmy jednocześnie, przejąłem piłkę, która poleciała do Doriana. Dorian zaczął dryblować, ominął Matiego, a potem Adriana. Podskoczyłem, kiedy Ruekai rzucił do mnie piłkę, złapałem ją jedną ręką i zrobiłem wsad. Piłka przeszła przez obręcz, nadal trzymałem się za nią. Mateusz wytrzeszczył oczy. Był pod wrażeniem. Adrian rzucił do Matiego, który odegrał do Adriana spowrotem. Tak sobie podawali, aż w końcu Sharp z celnością rzucił piłkę do kosza. Po godzinie gry nastąpił remis 90:90. Zmęczeni padliśmy na podłogę. - Kurde... Dobrzy jesteście... - wydyszał Sharp. - Wy... wy też... - powiedziałem ciężko oddychając. - Wstąpimy do drużyny.... - mruknął Adrian. - Powaga? - zapytałem. - Serio... - No to super! Woo-hooo! - krzyknął Dorian i wszyscy się uśmiechnęliśmy. - Mówcie mi Dansa... - powiedział Adrian. - Ok... Dansa. - Mi mów Zapałek, Adi, jak chcesz... - powiedział Dorian. - Do mnie mówcie po prostu Luke. - Miło was poznać... - powiedział Mateusz dysząc. - Mi mówcie Mati. - Spokoooo... - Idziemy na colę? - zaproponowałem. - Jasne, możemy iść. - zgodził się ze mną Dansa i wszyscy wyszliśmy z hali. Ostatnie autobusy właśnie odjeżdżały, ale udało nam się do nich wsiąść, kiedy wróciliśmy z coli. Dzień zaliczam do udanych! Kategoria:Seria Mokuteki o tassei suru Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10